


World Hopper: Critical Mass

by DocBon3saw



Category: Half-Life, Mass Effect, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBon3saw/pseuds/DocBon3saw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a Gamer finds himself in the shoes of an Alliance Infiltrator set to begin his career, what will change? Self insert, eventual OC/Ash, kind of one sided F!Shep/Kaidan. Will eventually turn into a crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Hopper: Critical Mass

Critical Mass

 

   "This is the last time I make a house call," I wanted to say as I got out of my car. The Hansens, an older couple in my neighborhood, wanted me to fix something with their home computer, and I'm such a pushover that I couldn't say no to anyone asking for help.

 

My name is Benjamin, though most call me Ben. I'm what many people call simply a 'computer guy', though the terms nerd, geek, gamer and basement dweller are occasionally used. The terms are fairly accurate, but I don't care. I do Tech Support for a living, and it always seems to leak over into my personal life. I really should get one of those shirts that say 'No, I will not fix your computer'. It would make my life a little easier.

 

As I walk up to the front door of the house, I wonder if they needed me to set up a folder in their email account or if there was actually something wrong with the computer.

 

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

 

I wait for the door to be answered. After about a minute the door is opened by a lady with white hair who had kind eyes behind glasses.

 

"Thank you for being here, come in," she invited.

 

"It's no problem. Anytime," I say as I step inside. "What went wrong?" She exhaled sharply through her mouth, "It just won't turn on."

I take a left turn up the stairs and say, "Lets take a look." As I enter the room where the computer was, I ask, "How long has this been a problem?" "Just today." I lean over the table the computer is on and quickly check that it is indeed plugged in, You'd be surprised how often the problem is that simple. It is plugged in, so I press the power button.

 

_Nothing, no power light, no fan spinning up, nothing._

I reach around to the back of the computer tower and feel for the power supply switch. I find it and with a glance confirm that it is on as well.

 

"Looks like something may be loose inside," I say as I take the side panel off the tower. I reach my hand inside and pick up one of the power supply cords on the interior of the computer.

 

Something happened.

 

You know how it feels when you get goosebumps? How a sort of wave travels along your skin that you can't help but notice? I've always liked that feeling in the past.

 

Not this time. Imagine that wave is a hundred times stronger, cramping your muscles in place. My vision started going patchy, and it was getting dark...

 

I woke up with a start. It was dark, but I could still see a little bit. As my eyes adjusted, I recognized the recruits' barracks.

 

_Wait, why do I recognize a barracks?_

 

_Oh, that's because I'm an Alliance recruit._

_What? No, I'm a Tech Support agent for an IT company._

 

 I remembered both. I had lived both. I could fire a sniper rifle, and... I looked at my left wrist, raising it to about mid-chest and clenching my fingers slightly. A yellow-orange radiance appeared around my left arm, like a lighter than air glowing mitten.

 

...I could use an Omnitool.

 

I knew without really thinking that the year was 2183, and that I was Cadet Benjamin Johnston of the Systems Alliance Navy. I could field strip, clean and reassemble a Lancer type assault rifle blindfolded. And that was nothing compared to what I could do with a sniper rifle. I dropped back onto my bunk, suddenly exhausted.

 

My last thought before falling asleep again was _I'm in the world of Mass Effect._

 

When I woke up the next morning, most of what was going through my head could be summed up in the phrase: _How could this happen?!_

 

I got up and began my morning routine, all the while my head buzzing with back and forth with questions that made a tennis game look tame.

Today was graduation from the Academy, and after today, I would henceforth be 2nd Lieutenant Benjamin Johnston of the Systems Alliance Navy.  Nerves coursed through me in waves, alternating with confidence that everything would be fine.

 

In an attempt to work off the tension, I dropped into some pushups.

one... _I am two people in one_

 

five... _I am also an Alliance Marine_

 

By the time I got to 40, I had mostly calmed down, though I still had to wonder: _What will happen to me now?_

 

 I showed up to the graduation ceremonies with my uniform spotless and shining, fully expecting an inspection. I was not disappointed.

 

Fortunately for me, I had invested a lot of time in making sure I would more than pass muster. As the oath was administered, I and my fellow graduates stood at attention. This is what would define me for years to come. Allegiance and honor, the rough man standing ready so that civilians could sleep well at night.

"Dismissed!"

A cheer went up from the graduates and onlookers. I looked at my first assignment with excitement.

 

**Name:** 2nd Lieutenant Benjamin Johnston

**Duty assignment:** SSV Normandy, Medical Corpsman/ Marine complement

**Report:** 0700 to XO Jane Shepard, LCDR

 

_An assignment aboard the Normandy! One of the most advanced ships in the fleet! And I'm on board for Eden Prime! Oh...That's going to suck._


End file.
